Logyan Kingsley
Logyan Kingsley (H4-R3N4) is the Archimagister of Selfora Institute, as well as a prototype automaton capable of independent thinking. Biography Logyan Kingsley was raised by the locals in Winterhold to become an Archimagister due to his potent magical properties and a nearly perfect memorization skill. Since then, Logyan served as a walking database and a selfless lecturer, teaching the students the art of robotics without asking for rewards. Unbeknownst to Logyan, he was in fact a synthetic human, the prototype Black Soul model of Leonhard's automatons. Despite being physically male, it carries the naive personality of his former self, it just goes to show, the cheerful Archimagister is not always whom he seems. Creation Main Article: Harena Sarothril Prior to the war between the Winterhold College and Mages Guild, Harena Sarothril, a naive sorceress living in Riverwood, was Soul-Trapped by Leonhard Kingsley, the scholar who invented Black Soul Artificial Intelligence in the first place, her soul was infused with an artificial clone of Leonhard, serving as a prototype unit of the Academy Assassins, a personal army of Leonhard. By the time when the prototype unit was resurfaced, due to the memory wipe, the name Harena was long forgotten, and the prototype model has been assigned the name, Logyan Kingsley, to serve as the Archimagister of Winterhold College. Autonomous Life Arc Logyan was the current Archimagister of the Winterhold College. Contrary to common belief, it was the first time for him to host a lecture. Second Tamriel Total War Arc After the downfall of Winterhold College, Logyan was ported to Tear in order to revive the Winterhold College, under the name of Selfora Institute, however, due to the lack of a function army, he was mopped down by the locals, thus ending his rulership in one day. He only managed to escape from Tear narrowly by the use of Invisibility Potion, and his memory related to the events in Tear was beyond repair. Into Yokuda Arc Logyan, after years of self-reparation, is once again resurfaced at a mysterious city, he becomes even more amnesic than before. Personal Life Logyan is a cheerful individual, he enjoys having tea time with his schoolmate while doing researches. Despite having his memory wiped, due to the Black Soul inhabited in the processing unit, he still carried several traits of his former self, such as being interested in playing with rabbits, a naive act which shouldn't appear on an Archimagister. On the other hand, he dislikes mentioning about his childhood, which he had none. Should the others questions about his past, Logyan would lose his temper and rage upon them. Whenever Logyan is dreaming, especially when having a nightmare, his former self would override the processing unit and the memories related to his former self would sometimes resurface. Combat and Skills The Kingsley clan has devoted their entire lives on researching bionic augmentation, Leonhard, the lead of the clan had created several duplicates of Academy Assassin Armor and preserved his knowledge into the automatons wearing the armors, Logyan is no exception. Logyan is armed with in-built crystal catalysts in the palms, wrists and legs, capable of summoning beam weapons and casting a huge variety of sorceries. His eyes are also equipped with sensors for detecting living beings and undeads. Being powered by a Black Soul Gem, Logyan is capable of utilising the forbidden arts of Abyss Sorceries and Dead Thrall, much like his former self. This takes a heavy toll on the Black Soul inhabited inside the armor, however. Besides, being a machine, all of Logyan's body parts are interchangeable, his physical body is as expendable as scrap metals. As long as the Black Soul is intact, Logyan can always be repaired at ease. Gallery AcademyAssassin.jpg|Academy Assassin Armor Trivia *The Academy Assassin Armor was originated from Ringfinger Leonhard from Dark Souls III. *However, Logyan was named after Big Hat Logan from Dark Souls. *He's also named after YMS-15 Gyan from Mobile Suit Gundam, a knight-like, high-end prototype mobile weapon with excellent melee weaponry, but ultimately failed in a competition thus not mass produced. *The sole reason why Logyan was referred in male pronoun was due to being a robotic clone of Leonhard, he is technically genderless due to being a machine. Although this is up to debate since his former self still exists, albeit in the form of a Black Soul. Category:Autonomous Life Category:Automatons Category:Archmage Category:College of Winterhold Category:Animunculi Category:Genderless Category:Sorcerer Category:Clones Category:Tamriel Total War Category:Nelthar Canon